robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos 2
Chaos 2 is a robot from Robot Wars, designed and built by self-employed mechanic George Francis, from Ipswich, and operated by Team Chaos - Francis, joined by Ian Swann and his son Richard. The robot never changed in appearance; a small black wedge robot armoured in aluminium and polycarbonate. However, this tended to cost it in later series, as it remained up to sixteen kilograms lighter than opponents. Twice winner of the UK Robot Wars Championship and the only robot with that distinction, it was the first robot to use its flipper to throw its opponents out of the arena altogether. This machine was also the first to defeat Hypno-Disc, in Series 3. Its flipper is considered to be the most powerful in Robot Wars, although it is not as powerful as the catapult-style flipper of Wheely Big Cheese. However, its weapon is superior in terms of efficiency, but has a limited supply of CO2, which provides the power for the weapon. The robot has been reincarnated several times over the years, previously appearing as Robot The Bruce and Chaos. Its flipper also functioned as a self-righting mechanism when the robot had been flipped over, righting the entire robot in a half-somersault so it could continue fighting. Chaos 2 is an inaugural member of The Combat Robot Hall of Fame. It also has its own pullback toy, minibot toy and DVD. It still appears as a static display robot at the annual Debenham robot rumbles, alongside The Steel Avenger, Stinger, Cassius and other famous Robot Wars robots that are now retired. Robot History Series 3 This was Chaos 2's very first wars. In the first round, it started much faster than Crocodilotron, which ran away from it. Chaos 2 got under Crocodilotron and flipped it into Matilda, before flipping it again into the arena wall. It then tried to attack Matilda and broke the house robot's chainsaw chain. A similar battle ensued against Sonic, with Chaos 2 throwing the robot around the arena effortlessly. It reached the heat final against the other favourites, The Big Cheese. The robots had hesitant starts, and the Big Cheese got under Chaos 2 and lifted it. Even though Chaos 2 was the much smaller robot, it then managed to flip The Big Cheese. Chaos 2 flipped it back on its wheels as it charged towards the wall. The Big Cheese then proceeded to lift and flip Chaos 2. Chaos 2 immediately re-righted itself using its flipper and flipped The Big Cheese again. Big Cheese was unable to right itself, very similar to how Chaos could not self-right. Big Cheese was attacked by the House Robots and eliminated. Chaos 2 entered the Semi-Finals, throwing Trident clean over. With the shiny robot unable to self-right, Chaos 2 reached a grudge match with Mace 2. This was a rematch of the Series 2 battle between Mace and Chaos, which Mace won. In this match Chaos 2 used its flipper, but did not flip Mace 2. Chaos 2 drove in for another attack, but could not get under Mace 2's scoop. Chaos 2 bounced Mace 2 once, before flipping it over for the victory. The Grand Final kicked off with a battle against Firestorm. Neither could get under each other, until Chaos 2 flipped Firestorm. Before it could self-right, Chaos 2 pushed it over to the arena wall, and flipped it out of the arena, the first OotA in Robot Wars history. George Francis said this was an accident as he was originally only intending to slam Firestorm into the wall. The long awaited Grand Final against Hypno-Disc was reached. Chaos 2 had a fast start, and both robots rammed each other. Chaos 2 used its flipper unsuccessfully, but bounced and landed on Hypno-Disc's disc, temporarily stopping it. With Hypno-Disc's weapon stopped, Chaos 2 drove in again and flipped Hypno-Disc onto its back. With the battle won, Chaos 2 then flipped Matilda and Shunt to celebrate its victory. Notably, this was the last grand final not to go to the judges. Series 4 Chaos 2 had a fairly easy Heat. It managed to immobilize both Atomic and Indefatigable before flipping Indefatigable out of the arena. Chaos 2 came up against its first invertible robot in round 2, Medusa 2000. It threw it around and several times nearly got it out of the arena. Eventually Medusa 2000 drove into Sir Killalot and had its rear wheel crumpled, immobilizing it. Atomic seemed to be immobilized almost from the start in the heat final. Chaos 2 threw it around before Sir Killalot grabbed it and crumpled the framework up. After this fight Craig Charles said that Chaos 2 seemed so much faster and more powerful than in the previous series, to which George Francis that he hadn't made any modifications to the robot. Chaos 2 came up against Steg 2 in the semi-finals. It flipped it several times and got flipped over once by Steg 2, before flipping it onto its side, where it ran out of CO2 gas and was immobilized. Round 2 against Tornado was over fairly quickly. Chaos 2 flipped it around before wedging it up against the arena wall and throwing it into a camera and out of the arena. The battle had in fact been fought 3 times but only the last one was shown on TV as in the first the arena wall had been damaged and in the second both robots where immobilized at the same time. The first round of the final against Stinger was much harder than any of the previous battles. Chaos 2 got several flips in before having the plastic on the back knocked off by Stinger's axe, leaving all the electronics and the gas bottle exposed. However it came back and threw Stinger into Dead Metal's CPZ and nearly got it out of the arena. In the end the judges declared that Chaos 2 had won by just one point. The grand final up against the 19th seed Pussycat was just as difficult. Large pieces of polycarbonate were torn from Chaos 2 and it had another piece of plastic torn from the back. The blade on the front of the flipper was dented after Chaos 2 got it caught on the arena flipper. Eventually Pussycat's blade stopped working and twice Chaos 2 nearly got it out of the arena, but the flipper started running low on gas and Pussycat got stuck on its side because the blade normally assisted it in self-righting. Eventually the judges declared Chaos 2 the winner and Series 4 Grand Champion, they became the only team to successfully defend the title. Chaos 2 also competed in the Northern Annihilator. It was ganged up on by Killerhurtz and Dominator 2. It nearly had Killerhurtz immobilised when it flipped it, leaving the axe stuck in the Arena floor. However in an attempt to get it out of the arena, Chaos 2 flipped it back on its wheels and took punishment from Killerhurtz and Dominator 2's axe's, eventually causing it to break down completely. Extreme 1 Chaos 2 made numerous appearances in Extreme. It competed in the All-Stars Championship, the Second World Championship, the Challenge Belt, the Flipper Frenzy, and an International Mayhem match. Chaos 2 made it to the Semi-Finals of the All-Stars championship. In its first round against X-Terminator 2 it struggled as the flipper wasn't closing properly, however X-Terminator's axe stopped it from self-righting properly and it was eliminated. Round 2 was fairly easy as Wheely Big Cheese made little impact so Chaos 2 continuously flipped it round and won on a unanimous decision. In the third round against Tornado it missed its first flipping attempt and flipped itself over. Tornado started pushing them around. Eventually Chaos 2 got Tornado wedged on the arena wall and nearly got it out, however the House Robots were getting in the way and RefBot knocked Tornado off the wall, where it eventually won on a judges decision. Chaos 2 also fought Tornado in the Challenge Belt. It was much of the same, with Tornado pushing Chaos 2 into the side wall. Chaos 2 then threw Shunt off it with an explosive flip, before rushing out again. Chaos 2 flipped Tornado twice in quick succession, but was rammed into the side wall again. It was attacked by both Shunt and Dead Metal, but Chaos 2 dispatched Shunt with a flip. After escaping Dead Metal, Chaos 2 appeared to have lost mobility, and was counted out and thrown by the floor flipper. In the Flipper Frenzy Chaos 2 ganged up on. Sgt. Bash with Thermidor 2 and Bigger Brother. Sgt. Bash's Flamethrower was broken and it was nearly thrown out of the arena. After trying to flip RefBot Chaos 2 flipped itself over and was knocked out by Matilda's Flywheel. Chaos 2 didn't last long in the second World Championship. It flipped the Italian robot Mastiff repeatedly and whilst attempting to flip into the pit, missed and drove in itself. Chaos 2 also fought an International Mayhem match against the Belgian robots Philliper and Alien Destructor. It flipped both of them repeatedly and left Philliper immobilised but won against Alien Destructor on a judges decision. Series 5 Series 5 started fairly well for Chaos 2. It now had much larger pneumatic rams, a larger gas bottle, more powerful batteries, and improved armour. It threw Storm Force around in Round 1 before Storm Force started smoking and eventually drove into the pit as it was descending. Up against The Steel Avenger it threw the other robot around a lot before throwing it onto the corner of the arena wall where The Steel Avenger wobbled before falling out of the arena. After this bout George Francis received a broken light with a note of complaint on it from the Producers as a joke for The Steel Avenger being thrown on to it by Chaos 2. The Heat Final up against S.M.I.D.S.Y. was much harder. Chaos 2 threw it around numerous times before ramming it into the arena wall in an attempt to the throw it out. S.M.I.D.S.Y. got wedged up against the arena wall so Chaos 2 attempt again to flip them out again. It came in at the wrong angle and flipped itself over. Chaos 2 couldn't self-right properly and S.M.I.D.S.Y. was slowly edging it's way off the arena wall. Both robots were deemed to be immobilised so the judges called for a rematch, the first in Robot Wars history. The rematch started in similar fashion to the first match. Chaos 2 eventually got S.M.I.D.S.Y. up against the wall and succeeded in getting it out of the arena this time. The first round of the semi-final up against Wild Thing was just about the hardest bout that Chaos 2 had ever fought, and George Francis described it as his best fight to date. Chaos 2 flipped Wild Thing numerous times before Wild Thing pushed them towards the pit. Only the rear wheels went in and Chaos 2 pushed back and flipped it again. It managed to knock the pit release button off the wall. Wild Thing pushed it into the pit again, this time Chaos 2 tilted into the pit and the smoke plume activated as it had assumed that Chaos 2 had gone in, but Wild Thing's lifting arm was holding Chaos 2 up and preventing it from going in. Chaos 2 pushed back and cease was finally called. Chaos 2 was declared the winner as Wild Thing had done little apart from the pitting attempts and Chaos 2 was by far the more aggressive. Round 2 was equally difficult. Bigger Brother flipped Chaos 2 where it failed to self-right on it's first attempt and vented an abnormally large amount of Co2 gas. It eventually did self-right and started to flip Bigger Brother. It failed in an attempt to get them out of the arena, and was flipped over from the side by Bigger Brother. At this point Chaos 2 was running low on gas and their wasn't enough left for it to self-right properly. Eventually it completely ran out of the gas and was counted out by Refbot. Bigger Brother became the first robot to defeat Chaos 2 in the main competition and Chaos 2's record-breaking reign as UK Champion had ended. Series 6 Series 6 began to show signs of a struggle for Chaos 2, as it had made virtually no modifications since its debut in Series 3. The eliminator saw it flipping over Destructosaur, flipping itself over in the process. It then self-righted and threw Iron Awe 2 out of the Arena, before chasing Mighty Mouse around until Destructosaur was counted out. The second battle was much harder. Crushtacean was just the right size to grab hold of Chaos 2, and whenever Chaos 2 attempted to flip it it would flip itself forward. This caused it to get stuck against the wall several times. However, it was saved when Crushtacean opened up the pit and drove into it by accident. The final against Dantomkia was over fairly quickly. Chaos 2 got one flip in that got Dantomkia near the side wall. It then attempted to flip again and flipped both of them over. Dantomkia self-righted, but Shunt and Mr Psycho came in and pushed Chaos 2 up against the arena wall from which it couldn't self right properly. Dantomkia then came in and flipped Chaos 2 out of the arena when it had stopped attempting to self-right. This was the first time Chaos 2 failed to make the Semi-Finals and the first time they were flipped out of the Arena. Chaos 2 did not return for the next wars. Dantomkia, meanwhile, went on to become the record holder to most OotA flips. Extreme 2 Chaos 2 made a one off appearance in Series 2 of Extreme, in the All-Stars Championship. It fought Razer and 13 Black. It got a few flips on Razer before one of the strikes from 13 Black managed to knock it out. Razer then came in and punctured the plastic on the back, just as it had done in their previous encounter in the First World Championship. This was Chaos 2's very last appearance in Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 24 *Losses: 9 Series Record *Series 1: Entered with Robot The Bruce *Series 2: Entered with Chaos *Series 3: Grand Champion *Series 4: Grand Champion *Series 5: Semi-Final, Round 2 *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Champions Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Best Engineered winners Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 6 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Single Battle Event Winners Category:Best Engineered Nominees Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots in Metal Mayhem Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction Category:Robots in Advanced Destruction Category:TV series robots in Arenas of Destruction Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots from Suffolk Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:UK Representatives